kingdom_keepers_second_generation_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte La Bouff
Charlotte La Bouff is a character from the Disney movie The Princess and the Frog. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. History Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff is a character from the 2009 Disney Movie "The Princess and the Frog." Lottie was born on July 11 to an unknown mother and Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff. Lottie grew up very rich and spoiled and she always got whatever she wanted. Lottie has always been very energetic, ditzy, bubbly, hyper, and good-hearted. She is described as a Southern Belle. Lottie has always been best friends with Tiana, and they both loved fairytales. Lottie had always wanted to be a princess and she said that she would do anything to become one. As Lottie grew into a beautiful young woman, she stayed best friends with Tiana. When Prince Naveen came to town, she invited him to her father's ball so they could fall in love and she could finally become a princess. After Tiana and the real Prince Naveen turned into a frog, she was tricked into believing that Lawrence was Prince Naveen, where Lawrence proposed as Naveen using Dr. Facilier's magic. Lottie accepted and near the end of the film she is seen about to marry Lawrence as Naveen. The real Naveen appeared in his frog form to her, telling her to kiss him because she was the Princess of her father's Mardi Gras party, which ended at midnight. Naveen got her to agree that if she kissed him she could become a real Princess and marry Naveen if she gave Tiana the money she needed for her restaurant. Lottie realized that Tiana and Naveen loved each other, so she said that she would kiss Naveen, free of charge. She kissed him just as the clock struck twelve, so the spell wasn't lifted and Tiana and Naveen would stay frogs forever. She is later seen at the end of the film at Tiana's place, dancing with Naveen's little brother, claiming that "she has waited this long," meaning that she can wait until Naveen's younger brother is older so she can marry him and finally become a princess. Parks Lottie is mostly found in Adventureland in the Magic Kingdom, although she does not have any meet and greets. She often enjoys going to Fantasyland, and that is another common place to find her. Lottie can also been in the other parks, and she loves spending time at Downtown Disney. Many people come to see her because she gives great advice regaurding following your dreams, romantic advice, and friendship tips. She is always up-to-date with the latest news, so she always knows what is going on, which can be very useful. Appearance Lottie has perfect blonde hair which is fluffed up into a beehive hairdo. When her hair is not up, it is short and chin-length. She is never seen not wearing pink, as she is always wearing it. She wears a lot of makeup and she looks very pretty with it on. She is very skinny and energetic. She speaks in a Southern Belle accent. Alliances *Tiana (best friend) *Prince Naveen Enemies *Dr. Facilier *All Overtakers Powers/Abilities/Traits * Lottie's family is very rich. *Lottie is very beautiful. *Lottie is very energetic. *Lottie is extremely hyperactive. *Lottie sees everything as beautiful. *Lottie hates it when she doesn't get her way. *Lottie believes that money can buy anything. *Lottie is great with advice. *Lottie is always up-to-date with the news. Gallery July11th.png Charlotte-charlotte-la-bouff-20494090-400-338.jpg 5071710204_1060f4c9c3.jpg pfrog-charlotte'smascara2.jpg Charlotte La Bouff and Prince Naveen.jpg tumblr_m9bbqarax91rbdh0qo1_500.gif tumblr_mhztcxV0iD1s5p9epo1_r1_250.gif charlotte-charlotte-la-bouff-33039224-192-264.jpg Miss-Charlotte-charlotte-la-bouff-24848829-500-240.gif tumblr_m6yrljv6eS1qaaoeyo1_250.jpg images-186786.jpeg Charlotte-La-Bouff-charlotte-la-bouff-24769517-624-540-1.jpg original.jpg 27402.jpg Charlotte-charlotte-la-bouff-16615882-1280-720.jpg Charlotte-and-Tiana-charlotte-la-bouff-9655716-638-358.jpg tumblr_m7ghujYWcR1r3vhy7o1_1280.jpg Iceraprincessfrog1520.jpg tumblr_mbswoqIQuz1qji3oko1_500.gif tumblr_lspm3xw0ag1qb3a9p.gif tumblr_mg40j16E4a1rvx6q2o1_500.gif tumblr_lngpkfMReO1qi5eqto1_500.gif charlotte-la-bouff.gif charlotte-charlotte-la-bouff-32375781-500-272.gif tumblr_lou3u1anVt1r074apo1_500.gif -Back-Into-the-Fray-charlotte-la-bouff-25781327-215-250.gif tumblr_lngplp3PXl1qi5eqto1_500.gif tumblr_lhnrb5F1s21qhg5vio1_500.gif tumblr_lhk600Xybm1qd9tn8.gif tumblr_lhk60qpd1Q1qd9tn8.gif Category:Disney Character Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Miramc22